Switched for Good Rewritten
by Sono-the-cat
Summary: Pansy and Hermione end up in Snape's potions room, when things get messy and they switch lives. What are they to do? And does Draco Malfoy know he's kissing the wrong girl? D.Hr.
1. Purple Lily Clouds

_Warnings: None I suppose_

_Author's note: sigh I rewrote this, so it's a lot different :D see I hated the one I started so I'm sorry for not updating 'Switched for Good' But this one, I promise I will. Love you all :)_

* * *

"Granger I swear, if you pull a stunt like that one more time, I will shave all of your frizzy, ugly hair off." Pansy growled stalking off into the dark halls.

Hermione ran after her, "Hey, it's not my fault you were smooching you're _darling _Draco in the middle of the halls. It was my job to tell Professor McGonagall as a prefect."

"Have you ever made a mistake in your life? I mean, you're all _perfect, perfect, perfect. _You never take chances and always have to do the right thing! For once in your life Granger, make a mistake! It's what makes life worth living."

"I have made mistakes! I didn't get perfect marks in my exams, I lost quite a few to be honest!" replied Hermione proudly.

"No Granger, not that kind of mistake goddamn it! A mistake like running off and kissing a Slytherin maybe, or kicking Snape's idiotic buttocks or something." Pansy yelled frustrated.

"I can make those kind of mistakes…" Hermione answered, unsure.

"Then prove it." Said Pansy stopping in her tracks, folding her arms, "How about we go to Snape's potion's room and steal some useful potions?"

Hermione bit her lip anxiously.

"I knew it. You're to afraid, you wimp." Pansy sneered. Hermione seized Pansy's arm before she could march off again.

"I'll do it."

Their walking pace slowed down until they reached the dungeon. Pansy ran towards a big wooden door and stood there waiting for Hermione to catch up.

"This is Snape's potion's room." Smirked Pansy playfully as Hermione finally reached the door.

"Ok." Hermione panted, "How do we open it?" asked the bookworm.

"What are you, an idiot?" Pansy cocked an eyebrow rudely and grabbed a pin from her hair, "Snape locks up his potions with spells to prevent people opening it with magic and knifes. He doesn't know about the pins that muggles use."

Pansy fiddled with the pin in the keyhole until it made a small _click _sound, "See. And you think you're smart."

"I must say Pansy, that's quite impressive." Hermione stared at the pin in Pansy's hand.

"I know, Granger, don't expect me to say thank you, because I won't." Pansy rolled her eyes and stepped into the potions room, "Ok Granger, pick whatever you want, and I want to see at least 5 items." She tapped her foot.

Hermione tiptoed to see the items above and around the cabinet, "Hair growth potion, pixy dust, ewe…troll toe nails, unicorn hair," she paused at the potion that said 'Lust' and snorted, "There's lust potion Pansy…"

"I know, but that one has a strong seal around it, so I wouldn't touch it if I were you…because I know you're desperate." Pansy shook her head.

"I most certainly am not desperate. Oh look! Felix F-" she went to grab the luck potion, but she felt a strange force that pushed her back making her tumble backwards and bash right into the cabinet behind her.

"Granger, I thought you were smarter than that…" Pansy laughed, but suddenly, a purple bottle filled with liquid suddenly dropped from the cabinet and onto the ground with a _clash._ Purple smoke filled the area between them making both students cough and flap their hands to get rid of the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Hermione stood up, stepping on the broken glass from the purple bottle. Feeling a bit woozy, she clutched the cabinet beside her for support and glanced at Pansy who seemed to be feeling the same.

Putting her hands to her head, Pansy asked, "What was that? I feel terrible."

Hermione bent down to search for the label around the broken glass. There it was, in handwriting, though half was smeared.

'_Lily Clouds'_

_Tomorrow you'll experience a different life…_

The rest, gone, though the words _'Tomorrow you'll experience a different life'_ seemed to have disappeared too.

"Go on bookworm, what does that potion do to us?" asked Pansy anxiously, "I want to live Granger, I want to live!" she repeated.

"It doesn't say what it does to us." Answered Hermione with a look of worry, "It just said that tomorrow we'll experience a different life."

"It's your fault you mudblood!" Pansy screamed, "Why'd you have to be so careless?" she glared at Hermione.

"Hey! You were the one who told me to make a stupid mistake. It's your fault for crying out loud. Don't blame everything on me!" Hermione yelled back, "God you make me sick. I'm going back to my dormitory." She stormed off.

* * *

_Author's Note:D yesss there will be lots of involvement with Draco my dear friends :P mmm draco :P _

_I know this chappy is short but meh u'll see ther'll be more_

_Ne wayz thx for reading_


	2. Warm, comfy, Draco?

**Warnings: there's slight erm really slight dirtiness :D**

**A/N: it a bit longer :D xxx

* * *

**

As both students fell soundly asleep, wondering what would happen tomorrow, the magic started to take place.

Hermione squirmed in her sleep, it felt so comfy and warm. She smiled and her brown eyes fluttered open. '_What a lovely way to get up' _she thought when she was about to stretch and yawn she felt something move in her bed. Hermione turned around to find herself face to face with a familiar Slytherin. His arms were around her and he was snoring like a pig. She quickly stood on the bed grabbing all the covers to cover her body, afraid this boy would see more than he should.

"Pansy," groaned Draco, "Please its Saturday, I want some rest, keep it quiet and give me back my covers for Merlin sakes." He reached to grab the blankets in her quivering hands and snatched them away leaving her confused, cold and quite naked.

Hermione, now slightly focused, snatched back the covers and rapped her bare body with them, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I demand you tell me what you're doing in my bed this instant!" Draco just moaned and grabbed back the covers with one hand and pushed her off the bed.

"Ouch," she shrieked as she fell on her bum, "Malfoy, you idiot, what the hell are you doing here?"

Draco shot out of bed, glaring at Hermione. "What is your bloody problem woman?" Draco yelled frustrated then looked Hermione up and down and laughed. Hermione grabbed back the covers from his hand and slapped his face.

"Malfoy, please, tell me what on earth you're doing in the girls' dormitory." Hermione tapped her foot, "I will report this to Professor McGonagall you know, don't think you'll get away with this!"

She glanced around to see the four poster beds, walls and everything else to be green and silver. The bed's seemed to be filled with boys, not girls… It was like a nightmare, wait that was it, it was just a nightmare…despite how real it felt.

"Pansy seriously, shut up and sleep. I don't have time for you're nonsense." Draco popped back in his bed.

"P-pansy?"

A mirror caught Hermione's eyes. Walking closer and closer, her eyes widened as large as bludgers. There stood Pansy Parkinson's reflection in the mirror.

She gasped for air, "Oh my…" Then passed out.

* * *

Pansy woke up; about to hug her dear Draco, but instead hugged a lump of cushions. Slightly shocked, she looked around the room to search for him and instead, she found herself surrounded by the most hateful colours. Red and gold. 

"What on earth?" questioned Pansy, removing the covers from her lap to stand on the cold floor. The room was filled with sleeping girls. She was in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory for some apparent reason.

Pansy walked toward the bathroom to wash her face and perhaps her eyes, when a voice startled her.

"Hermione, up so early this Saturday morning?" asked Lavender Brown it seemed. Pansy shook her head. _Hermione? _

"Wait, where am I?" asked Pansy. Lavender gave her an odd look and got out from her bed.

"Hermione are you alright, you look a bit confused, maybe ill?" she suggested, "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No!" panicked Pansy, rushing to the bathroom to look at her reflection, "No, no, no, no, no this cannot be happening!" She ran to the sink to splash water on her face and looked back up in the mirror, shrieking in terror.

Pansy looked back at Lavender and choked out, "I'm Hermione Granger!"

* * *

"Pansy, Pansy wake up!" Draco slapped Hermione's face lightly. Hermione's eyes opened and looked into Draco's eyes. 

"Christ, you drive me insanely busy you know?" Draco pulled Hermione up.

_It's not a nightmare! _Hermione started to cry, tears running down her face as she was so confused.

"Pansy baby, shush, there's nothing to worry about, you just probably had a crazy dream and got confused with dreams and reality." Draco wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Hermione pushed Draco away, breaking her strange morning trance, "What do you think you're doing?" she gasped.

"I don't understand… You're still mad at me because…?" questioned Draco. Hermione put her head in her hands. What was happening, how could she be Pansy? Then it came to her.

"The potion!" she yelled happily, "Malfoy, I… I can't talk right now." But why not pretend she was Pansy? She thought. _Just for the moment. _

Draco shook his head, not understanding one bit that came out of her mouth.

"I'm not mad Ma-um-Draco." Hermione looked at him. He looked so innocent and so happy that he abruptly grabbed Hermione's arm and went in for a hug.

Draco whispered in her ear, "By the way, you're still naked, lovely." He nibbled her earlobe.

Hermione froze, her breathing quickened.

"Don't worry, I'm hugging you so the other boys can't see how bare you are." He chuckled.

"O-other b-boys?" Hermione quickly hugged Draco closer, "Please get me some clothes!"

Draco took of his robes and gave them to Hermione who quickly snatched them and covered herself with them.

* * *

_A/N: There. I kinda made it weird I noe . sowwi lol but I couldn't resist Hermione feeling a bit lets say…bare lol :D mmm haha :): ) lov yall for reading n tnx for the reviews:D_


	3. Severus is a man of generosity, no?

_Warnings: Don't noe atm_

_A/N: Dear readers, I'm sorry to say that I only included dear Draco a wee bit in this chapter. Though it must be done. It must…_

_I promise you a lot of Draconess in the next chapter. And I have changed a few things in Chapter 2 as it seemed a bit odd. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Pansy dropped to the ground onto the cold bathroom floors, her new frizzy hair covering her eyes, "Pinch me Lavender. I must be dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming!" she shook Lavender violently by the shoulders, "I cannot be this horrid ugly mudblood!" she puffed, "It's to much of a nightmare."

"Hermione, don't say that, you're not ugly! And don't call your self a mudblood, that's just being horrible to yourself. Now come on, get up and get dressed. Maybe some breakfast will cheer you up ok?" Lavender patted Pansy's back.

Pansy blindly followed Lavender out of the bathroom, but stumbled upon something big and heavy near Lavender's bed. Pansy looked below her and found a big old book, _'The Book of Potions' _then below the title was written '_With every potion and their effect.' _

"That's it! It must have been that stupid potion. _You'll experience a different life _eh? This stinks. Mind if I have a look at this book Lavender?" said Pansy as she picked up the dusty book. Lavender merely shrugged.

Pansy quickly flipped to the index page looking for the words '_Lily Clouds'. _Finally finding the page, she inspected the drawings of the effects of souls being switched to different bodies.

"Gods, just tell me how we switch back!" Pansy huffed, full of frustrate. Half of the page seemed to be covered in dark blue ink. "Ugh, for the love of God! This cannot be happening." She slammed the book closed.

"I must see Granger this instant." She ran down the stairs still in her pajamas, running straight to the shadowy dungeons.

Pansy stood outside a rough stone wall and whispered the password, "_Manticore_" The stone wall slid open and she sneaked in. Thankfully no one was awake or in the Slytherin common room. Pansy ran up to the boys' dormitory and opened it ajar.

Pansy stuck her head in and whispered, "Granger, _Grangerrr_!" She tiptoed silently inside, glancing side to side for her own body. All she could find in Draco's bed was the mattress.

_She must be awake. _

A loud voice that broke the silence, made Pansy jump right out of her skin.

"Granger?" questioned the curious voice, "What in heavens name…How'd you get in here?" Pansy turned around, when without warning, Draco grabbed her neck. He started choking her.

"Answer me Granger, what are you doing here?" He shot a deathly glare at her.

The actual Hermione popped up behind Draco and took out her wand and hit him with a sleeping spell. Draco fell to the ground and fell asleep. Pansy was lying on the floor grasping for air. Hermione took her hand and led her outside.

"I think we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this." Suggested Hermione, "That we've switched bodies and all." Pansy glanced at her own body standing in front of her and talking. It was awfully abnormal.

"Why don't we just ask Professor Snape to turn us back?" asked Pansy trying to flatten her puffy hair.

"Because Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the school and he wouldn't give us as much of a hard time as Professor Snape would, especially since it is his potions room." Answered Hermione, now thankfully fully dressed, "We have to go see Professor McGonagall first before we can see him."

Pansy rolled her eyes and nodded, "Lets go then."

* * *

Hermione knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

"Come in," said the Professor. The students walked in and sat down. "What is it that you want?" she asked.

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, now!" Hermione said eagerly, "It's urgent."

"I'm afraid, Professor Dumbledore isn't here at the moment. He will be back in a couple of days." Said the Professor bluntly.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" asked Pansy, "We can't stay like this forever! I think we should go ask Professor Snape, after all, he is the potions master. I'll do all the talking, since I'm Slytherin alright? I know you'll mess this one up."

"Fine." Hermione sighed, "But I don't think we should tell Professor Snape how we got into his potions room."

"My potions room, you say?" asked a deep voice. Hermione's heart started to skip, she knew who stood behind her was the Potions teacher.

"Why Pansy, you are quite the Slytherin, keeping secrets from the head of house." Snape snickered, "Now would you girls care to explain, in my office?" he said with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

Pansy told Professor Snape the whole incident about how they ended up in his potions room and about the potion that switched them.

"Yes, I can change you back, but I'm afraid you both shall suffer the consequences for two weeks as punishment. I am not pleased with such behavior, though am most certainly proud with you Miss Parkinson for telling the truth. 5 points to Slytherin, as for Miss Granger, 50 points taken away for such clumsiness."

"But that's preposterous!" Hermione roared, "Firstly that's not fair, secondly I can't live for a day being in Pansy's body! I'd be dead trying to act like this woman! Plus, what about our lessons, our friends? It would screw up everything!"

"Alas, you shouldn't have been in my potions room in the beginning. I would love to set you free from your horrifying state, except such messing about is considered stealing and in reality you could be expelled. So enjoy your luck Miss Granger, you should be happy I'm so very generous," He smirked, "Oh and, no one is to know of the two of you switching bodies, or I shall leave you to stay in your bodies. Now, I do not have time for such dilly dallying. Perhaps we will have a little chit chat some other time." Snape shooed them out of his office.

"Got any other smart ideas Pansy?" Hermione questioned, folding her arms.

* * *

_A/N: And that is all for Chapter 3. I know it wasn't that exciting, I'm sorry but yeh it must be done :D_


	4. The eyeless man, quite usefull indeed

_A/N : Sorry for the long update, but I had no idea what to write. Plus I was a bit lazy _

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Such a punishment wouldn't be allowed by Dumbledore. It was a complete mistake…except for the uh sneaking around in Snape's potions room. But it was all Pansy's fault. On the other hand, she did want to prove Pansy how wrong she was about her being a wimp. Now they had to be each other, how sickening.

Pansy was leaning against the wall of Snape's office, swearing at the ceiling, "Bloody Mudbloods always messing things up," her eyes shot at Hermione, "We have to do something about this."

"There is only one way. You act like me and I…I'll act like you," Hermione said in a whisper as she gazed silently at the stony wall across from her. The thought of what Draco had done to her had flown across her mind and she squeezed her right arm from crying out in shock. He had touched her in such a way that she almost forgot who he actually was.

"Granger, why are you getting all red?" Pansy cocked an eyebrow and walked closer as if she were suspicious.

"You know," Hermione jumped in before Pansy could say anything else, "We really should go back to our dormitories before Snape decides to punish us another week."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we should get our act together. What's the Gryffindor password?"

Hermione stared at her, baffled, "Like I'm telling you." She flipped her hair back with her hand and turned away with crossed arms.

"Granger, how am I supposed to sleep? I can't go back to the Slytherin dormitory. They'd jinx me if I even lay a foot in there with this kind of hair-I mean face…being you of course." Pansy smirked, "Come on, be sensible! Look trust me, the password for Slytherin is _Manticore, _got me? Now what is the Gryffindor Password?"

There was a little moment of silence before Hermione could finally open her mouth, "It's…fine. It's _Dragon's flames._" She let out a sigh, feeling quite ashamed of herself.

"Ok well, goodnight Granger." Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smile, but she was to late to be sure as Pansy stalked off into the darkness.

* * *

Hermione walked to the left from the Potions room and left again where she saw a sleeping portrait that clung to the dungeon's wall. _Let's face it, I'm lost. _Lightly, she tapped the paintings with her knuckle and it awoke abruptly with a snort. It was a young man with dark brown hair, but it seemed that his eye sockets were empty.

"He-hello." She stuttered. The ere painting merely stared at her with the emptiness of the two pitch black holes, "I was wondering if you could tell me where the Slytherin common room is."

"Why do they always ask the eyeless man?" He shook his head in sorrow for himself, "As if I have the eyes to see. Unhook me down dear Slytherin."

"How do you know that I'm a Slytherin?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten Pansy, the day I helped you find the entrance to the Slytherin common room on your first year at Hogwarts?" he blinked even though there was no need to.

"No uh, I haven't." Hermione lied, "But how and why should I unhook you down? I thought all portraits were permanently stuck to all walls of Hogwarts."

"Ah, so I see you have forgotten. I am a special portrait. Unhook me down and I will borrow your eyes."

Hermione unhooked the portrait and turned it around to see that the back had two holes, most likely where she would have to place her eyes and so she did. It felt as if he was controlling her eyes. Her head felt slightly giddy, though she continued to follow his directions.

At last, both of them were facing a blank wall of stone. The blind man instructed her to hang her back where she found him. Then she walked back to the blank stone wall and whispered _Manticore_. The walls opened like an elevator and she entered with care.

The first sight that reached her eyes was Draco sitting in a dark green armchair like the rich man he is. She glared at him, but quickly smiled when he turned to look at who was entering.

"Pansy." He smiled, "What took you so long?"

"Professor Snape wanted to have a chat with me about uh my homework that's all."

"You know, I can't help but notice there's something different about you…" Draco rubbed his chin with his hand curiously.

"What? Me? No Never." Hermione shot through the words like a bullet.

"Your expression is quite different. You seem nervous."

"Draco darling, I'm just so tired. Let's go to bed. We can have this silly discussion of yours tomorrow." Hermione replied in a very good imitation of Pansy. Draco seemed convinced and walked up the stairs of the boy's dorm.

"If you don't mind I rather be alone in bed today. I had a rather strange day. I woke up in the floor in front of my bed with a headache."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door, at least she didn't have to sleep with Draco Malfoy in the same bed! The thought of bed already made her feel drowsy.

She cuddled herself up in the warm, green, velvet covers and soon fell asleep in an unknown body.


End file.
